Game Over
by Bombay
Summary: La guerra è finita ma...


Titolo: Game Over  
  
Autore: Bombay  
  
Parte: 1/1  
  
Genere: Angst/Death story  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono mie ma del rispettivo autore io non ci guadagno nulla!  
  
Note: E' lievemente shounen ai! ed è in prima persona è Duo che parla^^  
  
Buona Lettura  
  
GAME OVER  
  
La guerra è finita… sono tutti felici perché si può costruire un nuovo futuro… ma per me è tutto finito… non mi resta più nulla….  
  
Ho perso i miei compagni uno dopo l'altro senza poter fare nulla per loro…  
  
Non riesco a togliermi dalla testa le immagini dell'ultima battaglia… queste immagini mi perseguitano di giorno ed infestano i miei sogni la notte.  
  
Il primo ad andarsene è stato Wufei… scagliandosi contro i nemici, dopo aver interrotto tutte le comunicazioni con noi.  
  
Trowa ha salvato Quatre, ma ha sacrificato se stesso… non sapeva che così facendo avrebbe dato un grande dolore al piccolo Quatre… tanto grande che l'ha consumato lentamente fino a quando la sua fiamma si è spenta.  
  
E poi Heero…  
  
Ogni notte prima di dormire ripenso a loro, a Wufei che in realtà non ho mai conosciuto a fondo, così valoroso sul campo di battaglia, ma così timido e introverso nella vita privata…  
  
Trowa silenzioso ma sempre disponibile a dare una mano ad ascoltare, ma dietro quel silenzio cosa c'era: un abisso di solitudine, tristezza e malinconia… ma Quatre era riuscito a penetrare quelle difese e ad instaurare con lui una splendida amicizia… che forse andava anche oltre a questo, ciò spiegherebbe perché Quatre ha sofferto tanto…  
  
Quatre che soffriva nell'uccidere i nemici ma che lottava con tutto se stesso per la pace, i suoi sogni per il futuro… "Entrerò in conservatorio quando la guerra sarà finita" mi disse un giorno felice di poter realizzare il suo sogno a cui teneva tanto… era portato per suonare il violino e il pianoforte… non per combattere ma chi di noi lo era… nessuno…  
  
Tutti addestrati ad uccidere… pronti a morire se necessario a sacrificare le nostre giovani vite, costretti a crescere in fretta… troppo in fretta…  
  
Quando ho conosciuto Heero, ho fatto di tutto per diventare suo amico e poi il mio sentimento è mutato cogliendomi impreparato ma poi l'ho accettato ma non ho mai avuto il coraggio di confessarglielo che sciocco sono stato…  
  
Quante lacrime ho versato di nascosto al buio della mia stanza e poi davanti agli altri sempre vivace… un vero rompiscatole come diceva Wufei…  
  
Osservavo di nascosto Trowa e Quatre, li invidiavo, quanto avrei voluto condividere con Heero un rapporto come il loro…  
  
Heero era diventato mio amico, dopo i primi tentennamenti iniziali… ma ripensandoci avrei voluto di più… qualcuno con cui confidarmi… una spalla su cui piangere… ma per me Heero non c'era mai… me ne rendo conto solo adesso… e ora so il perché: Relena!  
  
Cammino lentamente arrivando nella stanza d'ospedale, triste e grigia, in cui tutti i giorni vengo a trovare Heero. Giace in quel letto da giorni, settimane ormai… dove delle macchine lo tengono in vita, è in coma… coma irreversibile, non si sveglierà più… mai più.  
  
Così vengo a trovarlo tutti i giorni, è l'unica cosa che possa fare, che mi resti da fare, la mia ultima consolazione.  
  
Mi siedo sul letto e gli prendo la mano nella mia, com'è fredda e immobile… sospiro piano e lo chiamo per nome sfiorandogli piano il viso con la punta delle dita…  
  
Se ripenso al nostro dialogo prima della missione lo stomaco mi si contrae dolorosamente.  
  
Ho raccolto tutto il mio coraggio per dirgli quello che provavo, perché avevo un brutto presentimento, la sua espressione prima incredula e poi quasi disgustata mi ha ferito profondamente ma non l'ho lasciato trasparire, so come nascondere le mie emozioni l'ho sempre fatto, dietro una cortina di allegria, risate e loquacità…  
  
Ma quel giorno non ho trovato parole per rispondergli così sono fuggito chiedendogli scusa…  
  
E poi il nostro ultimo contatto audio-video… "Non volevo ferirti Duo, ma io sono innamorato di Relena"  
  
Con quelle parole mi ha pugnalato, ha aperto una ferita che non si rimarginerà mai più… eppure non voleva farmi del male, lo so… ma da quel momento ho odiato Relena con tutto il cuore, quella ragazzina ricca, viziata ed egoista…  
  
Mi chino su di lui e gli sfioro le labbra con le mie… il nostro primo ed ultimo bacio…  
  
Ho preso una decisione e non tornerò indietro… è troppo tardi ormai…  
  
Mi alzo lentamente, come in un sogno, spengo ad un ad uno ad uno i monitor ed i macchinari; credevo di non avere più lacrime, ma non è così, sto piangendo per il ragazzo che amo… l'ultimo dei miei amici che vedo morire.  
  
Poso la guancia al suo petto e ascolto il battito del suo cuore che rallenta e poi smette di battere.  
  
"Addio Heero" sussurro lasciando la stanza  
  
Tutto tace nell'hangar dei Gundam, nessuno si accorgerà, fino a domani, che ne manca uno…  
  
Salgo sul mio Deathschyte lo attivo e nel giro di poco e senza problemi sono nello spazio… nel mio amato spazio…  
  
Tutti sono felici che la guerra tra le colonie e la terra sia finita… ma pochi sanno quello che è accaduto veramente… nessuno saprà mai chi pilotava i Gundam, eravamo ragazzi… dovremmo essere eroi… e invece nessuno sa nemmeno i nostri nomi.  
  
Le azioni che fate in vita riecheggeranno nell'eternità… già se c'è qualcuno che le tramanda… altrimenti si viene semplicemente dimenticati… è triste ma è così…  
  
Sblocco il dispositivo di autodistruzione manuale…  
  
Chiudo gli occhi… ripenso ai miei compagni ai pochi momenti che abbiamo passato insieme…  
  
Wufei… Trowa… Quatre… e… Heero…  
  
Se c'è un aldilà forse ci ritroveremo riuniti là… oppure il nulla… l'oblio… la dimenticanza….  
  
Apro gli occhi e guardo la terra per l'ultima volta… com'è bella vista da qui, continuo a fissarla poso la mano sul dispositivo di autodistruzione e lo premo. 


End file.
